SUPER  KIDS
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Penny & Dylan are no longer friends, Nicky & Rashell decide to stick with Penny instead of their older sister. Penny goes on a date with Justin only to get her powers taken from her. Will she get them back? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Penny (AGE: 18)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Justin (AGE: 18)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

There once was a group of kids, three girls and one boy. They all have super powers. Penny, Dylan, Nicky, and Rashell. The oldest of the group is Penny, she so far has four powers. Dylan is the same way she's only a month younger than Penny. Nicky is Dylan's younger brother and Rashell's older brother.

Penny and Dylan met in kindergarten ten years ago. Ever since then they've been best friends. Sometimes the group doesn't get along, but they care about each other very much.

But a couple days after Dylan's birthday, she and Penny almost stopped being friends.

"Penny, you don't know anything about this Justin guy, he could hurt you!" Dylan exclaimed.

"He would never hurt me." The 16 year old red headed girl assured her.

"He's stronger than you are!" The brown haired girl exclaimed again.

"Who's Justin?" Nicky asked, standing next to Rashell.

"Justin is a 18 year old guy and he's very bad news." His sister explained.

"He's my boyfriend." Penny told him.

"What?" The 9 year old boy exclaimed.

"Justin and I have a date tonight and nobody and I mean nobody better ruin my date with him either!" Penny warned.

"Fine, if he hurts you, do come crying to me!" Dylan shouted at her as she turned around to leave.

"I'm not going to need you!" The red headed girl shouted.

"Good! As of now we're no longer friends!" The brown haired girl shouted as she stormed off.

Rashell and Nicky didn't follow their older sister, so they stayed with Penny.

"You should go with her." Penny sniffled.

"We're stayin' with you." Rashell told her as she hugged her leg.

"You two are my favorites. You both are nicer than your sister." The red headed girl told them.

* * *

8:00 P.M came and Penny was ready for her date with Justin.

"So how do I look?" The red headed girl asked as she turned around for them both.

"Like a million bucks!" Rashell complimented.

Nicky's mouth dropped open and he just stared at her. He looked at her pink shirt with the cupcakes and then her yellow mini shorts.

"God, she looks so hot." The blonde haired boy thought to himself.

"How does she look?" The brown eyed girl asked, elbowing her older brother in the side.

"Hot." He mumbled.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Rashell ran to the door and opened it.

"Come in." She told him.

Justin walked inside and Penny ran to him in excitement.

"You ready?" The black haired guy asked her.

"I sure am!" Penny exclaimed happily.

"Are they comin' with us" Justin asked, giving them an evil look.

"No, it's just us." The red headed girl told him.

"Good, lets go." He told her as he pulled her to the car.

* * *

"He's gonna hurt her!" Rashell cried.

"How do you know?" Nicky asked in concern.

"He gave us the evil look!" She shrieked.

"Then we have to follow after them!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed with worry.

So both kids jumped on Nicky's scooter and the blonde haired boy used his ray of sunshine power to see as they rode down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny (AGE: 18)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G (AGE: 17)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"So where are we going to eat?" Penny asked, smiling, putting the bracelet on her wrist.

"So how do you like it?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I love it! Now where are we going to eat?" The red headed girl asked, looking up at him.

"I was going to take you back to my place." Justin told her.

"Can we go eat?" Penny asked.

Justin didn't answer and the red headed girl looked at him.

When they came to a stop light, Penny opened the door to get out and Justin grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" Penny screamed in distress.

* * *

Nicky and Rashell caught up with them and they saw Penny trying to get out of his car.

"Penny, use your super strength!" Nicky called.

"I can't, I'm too weak!" The red headed girl screamed.

Rashell pointed her finger and shot a red laser at the car tire.

Justin let go and Penny fell onto the sidewalk on her butt.

"I'll be back for you." The black haired guy growled as he pulled the car door shut.

Penny sat there, holding her head.

As the 9 and 5 year old kids ran up to their light headed friend, Justin drove away.

"Penny, are you okay?" The brown eyed girl asked in concern.

The 16 year old girl didn't say anything.

"We have to get her to our club house." The curly blonde haired boy told his little sister.

So both kids carried Penny to the scooter.

"Rashell, you drive and I hold onto Penny." Nicky instructed.

"Alright." Rashell replied.

So they got on the scooter and headed for the secret club house in the woods.

* * *

"I need some help kidnapping Penny." Justin told Sally Green.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Bring to me alive and we'll use your shock equipment on her." The black haired guy told her.

Just around the corner a very curly blonde haired girl was listening to the conversation.

"After I have my fun with Penny, WE can take her some where in the woods and kill her." Justin told her.

"Good, what about Nicky, the kid my little sister likes and his brat face sister Rashell?" S.G. asked, curiously.

"Kill them." He answered.

Anne Ann Smith (Anne is pronounce Annie and she's Sal's sister) gasped and ran out the side door as fast as she could towards the woods.

"I'll be back, I have to change into my villain costume." S.G. told him as she left the room.

"She needs to get a new villain name." Justin thought to himself. "I soooo can't wait to destroy Penny!" He cackled.

* * *

Thanks for the review(s) Princess Daisy lover 15. Au revior!


	3. Chapter 3

Penny (AGE: 18)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

CHAPTER 3

At the secret club house, Penny laid on the couch still some what in shock from her boyfriend trying to kidnap her.

"We have to protect her." Nicky told his little sister.

"What can we do, we're just a couple of kids." Rashell replied.

"We ain't just kids, we're kids with super powers." The curly blonde haired boy told her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the club house door.

"It's Anne!" Nicky exclaimed, running over to the door.

"Oh brother." The brown eyed girl sighed.

Nicky opened the door and Anne ran in panting.

"My evil sister is coming to kidnap Penny for Justin!" The curly blonde haired girl shrieked.

"Too late Anne, thanks for letting me follow you." S.G. thanked as she blasted a hole in the roof. Everyone looked up.

"Don't let her take Penny!" Rashell shrieked as she hugged the red headed girl.

Both kids hurried over to Penny and hugged her tightly.

S.G. shot a ball of lava at the kids, making them dive to the side.

"See you brats later!" S.G. cackled as she picked Penny up off the couch.

"Please... help me." Penny begged weakly.

S.G. flew away with the weak-powerless 16 year old girl.

"After Scrible Girl!" Nicky exclaimed.

"Why is her name that?" Rashell asked.

"She has scrible marks on her outfit." Anne explained.

All three kids hurried over to Nicky's scooter and they headed for the villains hideout.

* * *

At the secret hide out, Justin sat there waiting for S.G. to get back.

"I'm back and I got the brat." She told him.

"Thanks, now hand her here." Justin thanked as he took Penny from her.

"Now can we shock her?" S.G. asked anxiously.

"Go get the equipment." He sighed, sitting the red headed girl down.

"Let me go and I'll give up my crime fighting." Penny said weakly.

"No." Just replied, setting up the table.

"I just wanna go home to my friends." The red headed girl told him.

Justin ignored her and picked her up. The black haired guy laid the red headed teen on the table and strapped both of her wrist above her head. Then he did her ankles the same way. After he did that, he roved the bracelet from her right wrist.

"This bracelet drained those pathetic little powers pf yours for 24 hours." Justin grinned.

"I don't understand. I thought you cared about me." Penny sniffled.

"Well I don't. All that was just a put on to get to your powers." He explained.

"I still don't understand." Penny told him.

"Stop asking questions before I slit your throat with this knife." The black haired guy threatened as he pull the knife out of his pocket.

* * *

"Sorry it took me so long, but my stupid little sister tried to hide my key from me." S.G. told Justin as she pulled the shock equipment into the room on a cart.

"Don't worry about it." The black haired guy told her as he caressed Penny's face.

"Stop it!" Penny whined, turning her head to the side.

S.G. strapped the metal band to her wrist and Justin strapped the larger metal band around her waist.

"NOOOOOO! Don't do this to me!" The red headed girl begged.

S.G. turned around and hit the button on the shock equipment.

Penny screamed in pain and both villains just laughed.

* * *

Thanks for the review(s) Princess Daisy lover 15. Au revior!


	4. Chapter 4

Penny (AGE: 18)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Mean while Nicky and the others were on their way to save their friend from S.G. and Justin. While riding Nicky's scooter, they ran into Dylan.

"Dylan, we need your help!" Anne cried.

"Need help for what?" She asked very irritated.

"Penny was kidnapped by S.G.!" Nicky exclaimed, hysterically.

"So what. We ain't friends anymore, so tell it to someone who gives a crap about Penny!" Dylan hollered angrily as she walked away.

"But we know you care about Penny! You've been friends with her since kindergarten!" The curly-blonde haired boy exclaimed.

"Please save her! We can't do it by ourselves!" Rashell cried.

"No!" Dylan bellowed angrily.

"If they kill her, we won't ever forgive you!" Nicky shouted angrily as he got back on his scooter.

Rashell and Anne also got back on the scooter.

Dylan stood there with her arms crossed as they rode off on the scooter.

As soon as they were out of sight, Dylan took off towards the villains hideout.

* * *

Mean while Justin and Sally continued to shock Penny with the shock equipment.

"Sal, turn the shock level up to ten." The black haired guy ordered.

"That's the death level!" She exclaimed.

"Nice! Turn it up!" He grinned evilly.

S.G. turned it up from four all the way to ten.

The red headed teen cried in more pain.

Penny couldn't take anymore,so she gave up and fell unconscious.

"Go a head and turn off the shock equipment." Justin ordered her.

S.G. pressed the button on the machine and it turned off.

"What are you going to do with her?" She asked curiously, watching him unstrap her wrist.

"Keep her here forever unless she's dead." The black haired guy replied, laying the red haired girl's hands across her stomach.

"Oh. Um I was thinking we could put the power draining bracelet back on her wrist, so when she wakes up she'll still be weak. Then we tie her up and place her in one of those wooden boxes that are on the rail track, okay. Then we place dynamite in with her and light one of the fuses and send the cart on its way." S.G. suggested.

"That's a wonderful plan! You go fetch the dynamite while I watch this soon to be dead hero." He told her as he rubbed Penny's head.

"I have two full creates of that stuff over in the next room." Sally told him.

"Good." Justin smirked evilly, caressing the red haired girls face.

S.G ran out of the room to get the dynamite.

"Penny, you'll never see your precious friends ever again." He told as he ran his hand over her body.

* * *

Thanks for the review(s) Princess Daisy lover 15. Au revior!


	5. Chapter 5

Penny (AGE: 16)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Several hours later, Penny began to regain consciousness.

"Ugh, my head." The red haired girl groaned.

"I see you're still alive." Justin grinned.

Penny gasped as he hovered over her.

"I wanna go home!" She cried.

"You'll never go home." The black haired guy told her as he leaned closer to her face.

"I will to go home!" Penny shouted, angrily.

"You're just so cute when you're angry." Justin told her, gently tapping her nose.

The red headed girl glared up at him hatefully.

"Whenever my friends get here, they're gonna kick your big butt." Penny warned.

"Whatever." He replied, grinning as he got back in her face.

S.G. walked in and saw Justin in the red headed girl's face.

"Anyways, here the dynamite." S.G. told him.

Justin sat her up and wrapped a rope around her body.

"Time to say goodbye, Penny!" The black haired guy cackled, patting her on the head.

* * *

Suddenly they heard a crash in the other room.

"Let Penny go!" Nicky shouted as he and the others stormed into the room.

S.G. grabbed Anne and Rashell up by the backs of their clothes.

"What for?" Justin asked, skeptically as he held the red head close.

"Nicky, please help me!" Penny begged.

"Because I love her!" He exclaimed.

Everyones mouth dropped open except for Penny's and Justin's.

"Who cares! Now say good bye to her cuz you're never gonna see her again!" He exclaimed, tossing her over his shoulder.

"NICKY!" The red headed girl shrieked.

The curly-blonde haired boy ran up to the black haired guy and kicked him in the back of the leg, making him fall on Penny.

Nicky rolled him off of her and started beating the crap out of him.

* * *

Rashell pointed her finger at S.G. and shot a laser at her.

"Agh!" Sally bellowed, dropping both kids on the floor.

The brown eyed girl hurrued over to her teenage friend and untied her.

"Thanks. Now to help Nicky." Penny told her as she stormed over to Justin.

The black haired guy punched the curly-blonde haired boy off him and stood up and pulled out his knife.

Penny knelt down next to Nicky to see if he was alright.

When Penny went to give him a hug for helping her, Justin grabbed her by her arm and pulled her away from him.

"Lemme go!" The red headed teen cried, trying pull away.

"Let her go!" Nicky demanded as he stood up.

The black haired guy put her in a head lock and held the knife up to her throat, making her whimper in discomfort.

"NO! You annoying kids ruined my plan to murder her!" He hollered at them as he backed up to the window with the 16 year old girl.

S.G. grabbed Rashell up by her wrists so she couldn't hurt her or stop Justin with her powers.

Justin moved the knife from her neck to her side, so he could turn her around.

"Noooo!" Penny screamed, trying to get out of his grip.

Nicky stood there trying to think of something fast.

The red headed girl felt a sharp pain in her stomach as the black haired guy pushed her out the ten story window.

* * *

Thanks for the review(s) Princess Daisy lover 15. Au revior!


	6. Chapter 6

Penny (AGE: 16)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Penny held onto the ledge of the building, but when she looked down she almost fainted.

"Why am I bleeding?" She asked, wincing in pain.

"It's simple." Justin grinned, showing her the knife with blood on it.

The red headed girl became more light headed from the loss of blood.

* * *

Justin felt himself being pushed out of the way.

"Penny, take my hand!" Nicky exclaimed, reaching for her.

The black haired guy pushed the curly-blonde haired boy out the window with the red headed girl.

"NICKY!" Rashell and Anne cried in unison.

* * *

Nicky held onto the ledge as well and when he noticed Penny's eyes closing, he grabbed onto her.

"Don't let go." The curly-blonde haired boy told her.

"I won't be seeing you two later!" Justin cackled, pushing her hands off the ledge.

"AGH!" Nicky screamed, wrapping his arms around the injured teen as they fell from the tenth floor.

Just as they came close to splatting on the sidewalk below, a familiar heroine grabbed them and gently sat them down on the ground.

"Dylan!" The curly-blonde haired boy exclaimed.

"Where's Rashell and Anne?" Dylan asked.

Nicky pointed up and his sister took off flying for the tenth floor.

* * *

Tons of people that were out on the street saw Nicky trying to stop Penny from bleeding to death.

"Somebody please help her!" The curly-blonde haired boy cried, holding the red headed girl's head.

A police guy in his thirties ran up to them.

"What happen?" He asked, kneeling down next to them.

"Justin stabbed her and then he pushed her out the window." Nicky explained, looking down at her pale while face.

The police guy dialed 911.

* * *

Dylan flew into the ten story window and threw a ice ball at S.G. and she froze into solid ice.

"Where's that Justin person at?" The brown haired girl asked furiously.

"He disappeared and we don't know where he went." Rashell told her.

"We'll worry about him later, but right now Penny is dying and we need to get her to the emergency room!" Dylan exclaimed, putting her arms around both girls.

The brown haired girl went over to the window and saw the ambulance putting their friend into the back.

"We'll meet them there." Dylan told them.

With that, Dylan flew out the window with Rashell and Anne under her arms.

* * *

Nicky sat in the back of the ambulance holding Penny's cold hand.

"Please don't die, Penny. I love you." He told her.

"She's going to be alright kid." The guy assured him.

"I've fell in love with her the first time Dylan invited her over to play. It was six years ago when I met her. She stopped Dylan from killing me the time I ticked her off. My sister is kinda evil and the reason to that is because she fell in a volcano. Penny only stepped in it." The curly-blonde haired boy rambled on.

The abulance came to a complete stop and they all got out.

Two guys rushed the 16 year old red head into to emergency room and Nicky used his super speed to keep up.

* * *

I reviewed the last chapter to point out that Nicky does love Penny. Thanks for the review(s) Princess Daisy lover 15. Au revior!


	7. Chapter 7

Penny (AGE: 16)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole (AGE: 16)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Inside the room, Penny laid there on the bed while a female nurse was stitching her up.

"When she wakes up, call for me." The female nurse instructed as she turned around to face him.

The curly-bonde haired boy nodded and she left the room.

"Oh, Penny, please wake up." He begged, standing next to her bed.

Penny still didn't move.

"I wonder if she would get mad if I gave her a kiss." Nicky thought to himself.

The curly-blonde haired boy leaned in and kissed her on the bruised cheek.

Not long after that, Dylan, Rashell, and Anne ran into the room.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Rashell asked, out of breath.

"Yeah, I think so." Nicky replied, not sounding so sure.

"Nicky..." Penny groaned, barely opening her eyes.

Everybody looked at the red headed teen.

"Please get this bracelet off." She begged.

"Rashell, go tell the nurse that Penny's awake now." Nicky instructed as he attempted to pull the bracelet off.

Rashell ran out of the room to fetch the female nurse.

"I'm sorry Penny, but it won't budge." He apologized.

"It's alright and I dunno you kissed me on the cheek." Penny told him.

"You aren't mad are you?" The curly-blonde haired boy asked.

The red headed girl shook her head.

* * *

Rashell ran back in with the reddish-purple haired nurse in tow.

"Since Penny is finally awake you kids may take her home now." She told them as she walked up to the red headed girl.

The nurse removed the IV from her arm and she nearly blacked out.

"Thanks." Penny thanked.

"Come back in ten days, so I can remove your stitches." The nurse instructed.

"Alright." The red headed girl replied.

The female nurse left the room and Penny slowly slid towards the edge of the bed.

"Guys, will you take me to my cousins, Danny and Nichole?" The red headed teen asked as she slowly stood up.

"Sure." Dylan replied.

"Well, I'm going back home to my crazed sister, S.G." Anne told them.

"Bye." Nicky waved, watching the curly-blonde haired girl leave.

* * *

"Dylan, I'm sorry I said I don't need you." Penny apologized.

"I'm sorry too." Dylan replied, giving her a light hug.

The red headed girl and the brown haired girl apologized to each other.

Dylan, Nicky, and Rashell took Penny to her cousins house.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS

* * *

Thanks for the review(s) Princess Daisy lover 15. Au revior!


End file.
